the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Anubis
House of Anubis follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on the Dutch and German show, Het Huis Anubis. About the Show Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos), an American girl who had been living with her grandmother since the death of her parents, leaves the States to attend and move into the school; at the same time, another resident, popular student Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), suddenly disappears without warning and the school's strict landlord, Victor Rodenmaar (Francis Magee), attempts to be rid of Joy's existence from the school. Joy's best friend, Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), is dismayed to discover her friend has left without a trace and accuses Nina, who is her new roommate, living in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia, of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house decades earlier, her parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. In order to get to the bottom of the situation behind the vanishing of her best friend, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house, as a sort of initiation. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend and fellow resident, Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh), and another resident in the house, Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a group called "Sibuna," or Anubis backwards. The three teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within the House of Anubis, and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy, while also dealing with the situations that come with everyday teenage life. Each episode starts with "House of" like "House of Anubis." The episodes consist of two eleven to thirteen minute shorts, making a twenty-two to twenty-six minute episode. The show is aimed at kids and teens, but can be enjoyed by all ages. It currently airs on Nickelodeon and airs reruns on Teennick. The show premiered on January 1, 2011 in the United States. Cast Main Cast Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin﻿ (2011-present)- 29 episodes Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter (2011-present)- 29 episodes Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson (2011-present)- 29 episodes Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington (2011-present)- 29 episode Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis (2011-present)- 29 episodes Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke (2011-present)- 29 episodes Anastasia Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray (2011-present)- 29 episodes Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell (2011-present)- 26 episodes Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer (2011-present)- 4 episodes Recurring Cast Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar (2011-present)- 29 episodes Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (2011-2011)- 29 episodes Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno (2011-present)- 29 episodes Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann (2011-present)- 29 episodes Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet (2011-present)- 29 episodes Jack Donelly as Jason Winkler (2011-present)- 29 episodes Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews (2011-present)- 29 episodes Characters The main characters of House of Anubis: Nina Martin Nina Martin ''(Nathalia Ramos) is the main protagonist of ''House of Anubis. ''She is from America and had a rough start at her new school in Britain. She was accused of being part of Joy Mercer's disappearance, since she arrived on the exact same day as Joy went missing. At first, her only friend was Fabian Rutter, who soon became a love interest for Nina. Nina is the go-to girl. She knows how to fix relationship problems and is solving the big mystery at the Anubis House. She may not have a talent for lying, but you could count on her. Fabian Rutter ''Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) is the most important male character in ''House of Anubis. He is shown to be sweet and lovable, but can also be very clever and sly. When Nina came to the school, he was the only student who was nice and care to her and even turned his back on his friend Patricia when she was being rude to her at the first couple of days. Fabian is apart of Sibuna (backwards of Anubis) and has solved most of the clues. There is not much about him because he can be very shy and secretive. Patricia Williamson ''Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) started out to be the main antagonist in ''House of Anubis. However, she switched to a minor antagonist and then to a protagonist again. Her best friend and roommate was Joy, who was mysteriously taken out of the school. Nina became her roommate on that same day and Patricia figured Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia realized after a while she was really being a "witch," as Fabian called her, and that Nina really had nothing to do with Joy. Patricia has tried to contact Joy multiple times, but has failed. She is now a part of the Sibuna club and has gotten closer to finding Joy than ever. Amber Millington ''Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten) appears to be the dumb blonde of ''House of Anubis. She isn't very smart and rarely has any "genius" moments. Amber cares a lot about her looks. She always needs to look her best. Amber originally dated Mick, but after constantly missing their dates and not spending enough time with each other, Mick decided to break up with her. Amber has gotten closer to Alfie. Alfie has been in love with Amber since Amber kissed him in the Romeo and Juliet play, just to make Mick jealous. There has been many signs that she really can be smart if she tried, but chooses not to. Alfred "Alfie" Lewis ''Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer) is one of the jokers in House of Anubis, along with Jerome. Alfie is best friends with Jerome, even though Jerome messes with him. Alfie also has a huge crush on Amber ever since she kissed him to make Mick jealous. Alfie is the pranky type. He and Jerome always pulls pranks on the rest of the Anubis residents. Unlike Jerome, Alfie knows when he needs to stop the pranks and has to be serious. Alfie is also obsessed with aliens and watched alien movies on his laptop. He is a recent member of Sibuna. After the original members felt bad about lieing to him whenever they had a meeting, they decided to let him in, only to dissapoint them. He let Jerome steal his Ankh piece. Alfie was sorry for this, but couldn't do much about it. Jerome gave the Ankh piece to Rufus and it started another huge problem between Sibuna and Rufus. Rufus was even more determined then to steal the Ankh pieces and the elixir of life, and it was all Alfie's fault for giving the piece to Jerome. As careless as Alfie can be, he was clever and pretended to die when Rufus drank the elixir, so he would think it's real. Mick Campbell Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood) is the sporty player of'' House of Anubis''. He is in a relationship with Mara. Mick used to be dating Amber, but got annoyed that she kept missing their dates. After Mara cheated on a French test for him, he seemed to ignore Mara. Mara has said to Patricia she likes Mick, but was afraid Amber may freak out if she dated him. Mick and Mara had a rough start. After learning she knows a lot about sports, Mick decided to have Mara as a coach. They kissed, but Mick thought it was wrong to do that and their relationship began to be very confusing. Mick soon asked Mara out, but that only led to another break-up. They are now in a relationship and it seems he would do anything for Mara - even dress up like a cheerleader. Mara Jaffray ''Mara Jaffray ''(Anastasia Dhanraj) is the smart girl of House of Anubis. She used to be f riends with Amber, but Amber doesn't like her anymore after she found out she likes Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school rep against Mara to try to impress Mick and get him back. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara. Mara also doesn't think that Amber and Mick should be together, as she says "they have nothing at all in common". Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves. He helps her with her campaign for student rep. But after Mick comes back, he seems to be jealous of Mick and Mara together, and he decides to help Amber instead. Before Patricia joined Sibuna and Mara started dating Mick, the two were close friends and Mara always had Patricia's back. Category:Images Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Images of Mick Campbell Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Images of Joy Mercer